Aashi Waylen (Callisto)
Aashi wasa born in New Delhi, India on August 4, 1974 to a welathy Indian filmmaker and a Jewish Archelogist. During his schooling he excelled in math, communcation studies, and computer science. After high school he was given a full scholarship to M.I.T. in the States. Biography Aashi was born into a devout Hindu family, and practiced his faith digelanty. His father Aabha a weatlhy filmmaker funded his education in high school making sure he went to the best private schools in India. Needless to say Aashi was no stranger to luxury and it was no surprise when he recevied a full ride to MIT. He studied Computer Science, communication, and robotics at MIT and recived top marks in the class. He graduated Egregia Cum Laude in his class. After graduation he moved to New York and was hired at Abstergo Industies as a robotaics manufacture. During his time at Abstergo he pioneered robots to operate in space and under water. During his third year at Abstergo he was contacted by the orgnization known as Eurdito. His contact showed him documents that had been shut from the public eye reveling certain truths about the company that Aashi did not agree with. He stayed on at Abstergo but was in contact with the Eurdito, helping them to revel Abstergo's true nature to the public. While working for Eurdito, Aashi came into contact with the assassins. He never offically joined them but would often send details of Abstergo activaty to the communcation officers in charge. While at Abstergo Aashi met a woman Susan Eldric, she offically "inducted" Aashi into the Templar Order after years of dedcation. With new found knowlege of the inner workings of the Order he was able to bring it down from the inside. He hoped that he would be able to convince Susan of the error of the Templar Order. After being inducted he met a charasmatic Templar Nathanael who began training Aashi to be a field agent. Aashi was trained in hand to hand combat and handguns. On December 5, 2005 he recieved word from India that his father was very sick. He travlled back to India arriving just in time to say goodbye. To protect his mother he had friends from Eurdito hide her and change her identiy. Only he knows where she is. While working for the Order as a double agent he moved from place to place secetly subverting Templar control. His cover was finnaly blown when he helped a kidnapped and brainwashed assassin get rescued by assassins. He offererd to help Master Templar Crow and Subject M the brainwashed assassin infiltrate a hotel in San Franciso, while the mission was successful and arrow saved, a Templar Agent Loki saw that Aashi was about to fire his gun at Crow. In the nick of time Loki shot his handgun hitting him in the leg. The assassins were able to pick him up and take him to a safe location where Eurdito met up with him and sent him to an undisclosed location. Aashi is currently underground, thinking of new ways to hinder Abstergo. Perhaps one day he will resurface as another man, from another place. Personaltiy Aashi is a bit emotinal when it comes to his work, but is mostly a fun guy. He laughs with the rest of his team, and plays the role of hacking and communcations in his underground Eurdito team. He works with two other people Alex Hanson and Felcia Summers. Alex is the team leader and is the only one on the team who has contact with the other teams, to protect the ideientys of every Eurdito member. Felcia is the weapons expert and is in charge of survelience and protection of their underground base. Aashi has recently come out as bisexual, and is now in a romantic relationship with Alex.